Just Once In My Life
by LuvCookieMuch
Summary: Aku selalu berlari, lari dan tak menengok ke belakang lagi. Dan jika saatnya ku berhenti, masih adakah yang tersisa untukku?   Bad Summary. Warning:tema berat, light crossover. Fic pertama, maaf kalau gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Once In My Life**

"I'm Running Away"

**Hei! Cookie's here!**

**Makasih buat para readers yang udah mau buang-buang waktu baca fic gaje ini**

**Harap diingat kalo ini fanfic pertama cookie dan pasti 100% ga bagus-bagus amat**

**Cookie nggak bisa bikin genre humor jadinya bikin yang agak serius dikit, kalau para reader ngrasa fic Cookie garing, membingungkan, jelek, dll. Tombol back masih setia menanti anda**

**Pairing: Ocx? (ada ide?)**

**Warning: gaje, genre ga jelas, tema berat, bahasa ala Cookie yg aneh bin ajaib, OOC, timeline lompat-lompat, n' beberapa tema yg Cookie ambil dari anime/manga lain, slow update (jangan salahin cookie, salahin tugas n' ulangan yg bejibun!)**

**Disclaimer: KHR n anime/manga yg disebut-sebut disini bukan punya Cookie! Kalo punya Cookie tsuna udah kujadiin cewek trus kupasangin ama hibari (fangirls jerat-jerit dibelakang). Tapi OC n' storyline Cookie yg punya!**

'blah' dibatin

"blah" diomongin

_Italic __: _sound effect, flashback

**Bold : etc**

**

* * *

**

_Tap tap tap_

Sesosok bayangan berlari di kegelapan malam menembus lebatnya hutan. Dia memegang pundaknya yang terluka, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Sakit? Tentu saja, tubuhnya penuh luka, dan ia baru saja menarik keluar pisau yang menancap di pundaknya.

'Kh, mereka keras kepala sekali'

_Tap tap tap_

Seharusnya ia berhenti dan beristirahat, menyembuhkan lukanya

"Berhenti! Jangan kabur kau perempuan!"

Tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang, mereka masih mengejarnya.

_Tap tap tap_

'Kalau diteriakin begitu mana ada orang yang mau berhenti bodoh' batin si 'perempuan', sosoknya tak terlihat jelas di kegelapan. Para 'pengejar' nyaris kehilangan jejaknya di balik rimbun pepohonan

Tapi tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, tanpa disadari dia berlari menuju batas wilayah itu. Tebing, lereng, dan jurang menanti di depannya

"Sial, aku terperangkap!"

* * *

'**Pengejar' POV**

"Kenapa perempuan itu cepat sekali larinya, kalau begini terus kita bisa kehilangan dia" kata salah satu pengejar, kita panggil saja pengejar A

"Jangan khawatir perempuan itu tidak akan bisa kabur" jawab temannya, si pengejar B

"Perempuan itu ahli, kukira tidak semudah itu menangkapnya" sahut pengejar yang lain

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh coba lihat ke arah mana perempuan itu kabur. Dia menuju perbatasan, tidak ada orang yang bisa melewati tempat itu sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, semua yang dia lakukan sia-sia belaka" Pengejar B menyeringai, pengejaran ini tidak lama lagi akan selesai.

Dua orang rekannya tersenyum puas menyadari apa yang pengejar B katakan. Wilayah perbatasan bukan cuma lereng dan jurang biasa, wilayah itu disebut perbatasan karena terdapat sobekan dimensi membatasinya. Berbeda dengan pintu dimensi yang merupakan jembatan antar dimensi, sobekan dimensi seperti lubang tanpa dasar yang akan memerangkap orang yang jatuh kedalamnya di ruang hampa antar dimensi. Atau dalam kasus tertentu melempar mereka ke antah berantah dengan keadaan 'berbeda' sebelum mereka masuk (orang terakhir yang ditemukan berakhir seperti spaghetti, badannya melilit dan terpuntir tak karuan)

Perempuan itu berhenti berlari, dengan ragu-ragu ia melihat ke dalam perbatasan. 'Gelap' ia membatin. Pilihannya cuma dua, di depannya ada kegelapan tanpa dasar yang ia tidak yakin bisa selamat melewatinya, belum ada yang bisa.

"Berhenti juga kau, eh perempuan. Jangan harap kau bisa lari lagi kali ini." Para pengejar akhirnya bisa menyusulnya

Di belakangnya ada para pengejar, yang tidak diragukan akan menyeretnya lagi ke tempat itu, ke keadaan yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan lagi. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah ke belakang dan nyaris terjungkal ke perbatasan. 'Apa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja, kembali, lalu mencari kesempatan lagi untuk kabur? Tidak, aku tidak mau kembali kesana, semua akan sia-sia jika aku melakukannya'

Ini seperti memilih neraka mana yang akan ditinggali, tak ada yang lebih baik dari yang lain ' kenapa aku tidak pernah punya pilihan?' untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat ke perbatasan dan membulatkan tekad

"Yah, kayaknya mulai sekarang juga aku harus terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini" ia menggumam. lalu,

Terjun. Menuju kegelapan dengan entah nasib apa yang menantinya

**Para pengejar POV

* * *

**

"Perempuan gila, dia lebih memilih melompat ke perbatasan? Itu namanya bunuh diri!" salah satu pengejar berteriak, tampak seperti berbicara pada seseorang yang tidak kelihatan

"Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini. 'itu' bukan perempuan, 'itu' bukan manusia, 'itu' hanyalah suatu alat, benda rendahan yang bahkan tak pantas disebutkan" sosok misterius itu bersuara, pelan, tegas dan berbahaya

"mohon maafkan ketidaksopanan dan kegagalan kami Tuan. Tidak seharusnya kami membiarkan 'itu' kabur begitu saja" pengejar B segera menyahut, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan tuannya

"hmph, aku tidak mengharapkan lebih dari kalian, bagaimanapun 'itu' satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan,," sosok misterius itu berhenti sementara seakan telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah "aku cukup terkejut kalian berhasil menyegel kekuatannya, 'itu' tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa sementara ini" dia melanjutkan

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Tuan, kami tidak berhak atas itu. Rencana andalah yang membuat kami bisa melakukannya" kali ini giliran pengejar C berbicara

"Cukup, aku tidak ingin mendengar kalian menjilat lagi. Pergi dan beri perintah pada seluruh anggota, segera cari dan bawa kembali 'itu'. Kita tidak bisa kehilangan benda yang seefektif dia"

"Baik Tuan!" ketiga pengejar menjawab dan beranjak pergi

Sosok misterius itu diam sejenak dan berkata dalam hati 'kau tidak bisa lari, tempatmu hanya ada disini. Karena kau cuma alat untuk mencapai keinginanku'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Tadaaah! Itu tadi cuma prolognya, cerita sebenarnya baru bakal dimulai habis ini**

**Mohon maaf kalau banyak istilah juga jalan cerita yang gak jelas, kalau ada yg ga mudheng silakan bertanya dan cookie bakal jawab di chapter berikutnya**

**Kalau ada yang punya usul buat pairing-nya nanti cookie siap mendengarkan! Mulai dari chapter berikutnya mungkin nanti cookie jadiin song fic, moga ga jelek-jelek amat. Dan pemberitahuan untuk penggunaan bahasa, nanti ada yang campur bahasa inggris n' jepang soalnya cookie ngrasa ada beberapa kalimat atau frase yang kalau pake indo jadinya aneh/ga pas/ga cocok. Contoh: catchphrase-nya hibari "i'll bite you to death" ato "kamikorosu" kalau diterjemahin jadi "kugigit kau sampai mati", Cookie rasa agak aneh gimana gitu.**

**Kritik yang membangun sangat dihargai, tapi cookie bakal mengabaikan flames, dan jangan lupa RnR please *puppy dog eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Once In My Life**

Wish One :

"Coming To This Place"

**Cookie, *hiks* lagi Minna-san *sob***

**Kenapa di dunia ini ada yang namanya ujian sih, dan kenapa juga Cookie dulu masuk aksel yang jelas-jelas surganya ujian! Baru sebulan lalu Cookie sembuh dari trauma yg bernama UTS dan sekarang Cookie malah ujian kenaikan kelas! Siapa orang gila yang bikin jadwal ancur kayak begituu, kembalikan masa SMA Cookie! *curcol.**

**Berhubung Cookie sedang depresi berat membayangkan nilai-nilai ber'warna' di rapor Cookie nanti, jadi kalo fic ini jadi ancur berantakan Cookie minta maaf T_T. Tapi jangan khawatir, tombol back masih ada kok di kiri atas browser atau di tombol hape Minna-san.**

**Pairing: Ocx? (tunggu lampu di atas kepala Cookie nyala).**

**Warning: gaje, genre ga jelas, tema berat, bahasa ala Cookie yg aneh bin ajaib, OOC, timeline lompat-lompat, n' beberapa tema yg Cookie ambil dari anime/manga lain, slow update (jangan salahin cookie, salahin tugas n' ulangan yg bejibun!).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Sampai nilai olahraga Cookie jadi 100 juga *mustahil* KHR! tetap punya Amano Akira-Sensei.**

'blah' dibatin

"blah" diomongin

_Italic : _sound effect, flashback

**Bold : etc**

Disaat Vongola Famiglia kembali ke masa mereka seharusnya, Tsuna merasa tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang di semacam lubang hitam. Disana, dia sempat melihat kilasan sosok dirinya 10 tahun mendatang seperti ditarik ke arah dia datang tadi. Sebelum Tsuna benar-benar kembali kemasanya, sekali lagi dia melihat sosok lain. Tapi kali ini sosok itu seperti akan ditelan kegelapan. Tanpa pikir panjang tsuna menarik sosok itu bersamanya dan saat Tsuna meraih tangan sosok itu, terjadi goncangan hebat yang menggetarkan sekitarnya. Lalu pemandangan sekelilingnya berubah menjadi... eh? Halaman belakang rumahnya?

"Oh! Kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Bukannya kalian sedang bermain di kamar Tsuna-kun?" tanya seorang perempuan yang ternyata Sawada Nana, ibu dari Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Ibu!" sahut mereka gembira. I-pin dan lambo bahkan menubruk dan memeluk Nana saking senangnya.

Reborn tentu saja, masih tanpa ekspresi dan malah menggoda Tsuna, "Sepertinya kau nggak akan dapat pelukan dari Maman ya, Tsuna."

**Tsuna POV**

"Aku nggak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi di umur segini tau!" Dasar Reborn, selalu setia mengusiliku setiap saat.

Perkataan Nana setelah itu menyela mereka, "Tsuna, apa kamarmu baik-baik saja setelah gempa bumi tadi? Dan tolong belikan kecap setelah itu ya, aku mau membuat hamburger tapi kehabisan kecap."

Jadi heran kayaknya barusan aku masih setengah mati berusaha menyelamatkan dunia, kenapa sekarang malah diusilin Reborn dan disuruh beli kecap sih?

"Plester di wajahmu itu.. Apa kau jatuh lagi? Dan apa kau meniru Gokudera-kun mulai memakai cincin sekarang? Lalu, kenapa kau duduk di atas anak perempuan Tsuna?" Nana melanjutkan.

"Bukan, ini bukan apa-apa kok!" Bisa gawat kalau Ibu tahu tentang ini. 'Eh? Anak perempuan?' Tsuna lalu melihat kebawahnya dan berusaha mencerna situasi yang dilihatnya *dasar lemot*

Satu, dua, 'ting' *baru nyambung sekarang*, "Hiieeee! Kenapa ada anak cewek disini! Kenap.." BUAGH!

Diapun sukses ditendang Reborn dengan indahnya, "Dasar dame-Tsuna, lebih baik kau pindah posisi dulu gih. Gara-gara kau anak itu jadi pingsan dan lagipula kau jadi kelihatan mesum kalau di posisi begitu."

Hiii! Kenapa nasibku sial terus, baru juga ngadepin Byakuran yang naujubileh susahnya, sekarang muncul lagi yang aneh-aneh. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang anak ini. Intuisiku mengatakan ini cuma akan membawa satu hal yang pasti, MASALAH.

"Oi dame-Tsuna, cepat bawa anak perempuan itu ke kamarmu. Aku akan memanggil Shamal untuk memeriksa keadaannya."

"Ta-tapi kita belum tahu siapa dia, kau sendiri kan yang biasanya paranoid dengan orang asing, yang pembunuh-lah, yang mata-mata-lah kenapa sekarang kau langsung menolong anak ini?"

"Hoo jadi sekarang kau berani meragukan penilaianku dame-Tsuna? Kalau kubilang bawa anak itu naik, sebagai muridku yang penurut dan patuh(?) seharusnya kau langsung menurut."

Tsuna sudah kelihatan akan protes lagi tapi ancaman reborn berikutnya (berwujud palu Leon dengan tulisan 10 TON juga kuda-kuda Reborn yang menjanjikan hal-hal 'menyakitkan' buat Tsuna) membuatnya memilih diam dan menurut daripada.. ia tidak ingin membayangkannya.

**TIMESKIP (Sesudah Shamal datang dan memeriksa anak perempuan itu)**

Berhubung 'pasien' yang akan diperiksa cewek kali ini Shamal langsung datang tanpa dipaksa-paksa dulu. Yah walaupun meriksanya dibawah todongan pistol Reborn sih, soalnya kalau nggak dikhawatirkan dia bukannya meriksa malah ngelakuin hal-hal mesum lagi.

"Ehm, begini reborn.." Shamal memulai, matanya tidak lepas dari mocong pistol yang ditodongkan ke kepalanya

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" Reborn langsung menyela

"Bisa tidak pertama-tama pistolmu itu diturunin dulu, seram banget tahu"

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" ulang Reborn, kali ini sambil melepas pengaman pistolnya, "aku tidak mengulang pertanyaan dua kali Shamal"

Shamal cuma bisa sweatdrop 'ini orang seenaknya sendiri bener deh'. Setelah berdehem sebentar sambil pasang posisi dulu *sok keren amat sih* dia melanjutkan, "Keadaan anak ini tidak begitu parah, kebanyakan cuma luka-luka kecil dan kehabisan tenaga saja. Yang cukup mencolok mungkin luka di bahunya, tapi setelah 2 minggu dia akan sembuh total"

"Tapi kenapa anak ini punya bekas luka dimana-mana? Luka-luka kecil tidak akan meninggalkan bekas seperti itu!" Tsuna bertanya dengan nada cemas. Sewaktu membawa anak perempuan ini ke kamarnya ia sempat memeriksa sekilas kondisi tubuhnya, dan yang ia lihat tidak menyenangkan. Anak ini seperti baru saja dihajar habis-habisan. *tumben Tsuna pinter*

"Haah, justru itu yang merepotkan. Lukanya sekarang memang tidak gawat, kau sendiri bilang kan kalau bekas lukanya saja yang parah? Yang kutakutkan anak ini sempat jadi sashimi hidup"

"Nani?"

"Nggak cuma dame sekarang kau juga jadi geblek ya Tsuna? Padahal tadi kukira kau sudah agak tanggap sedikit. Maksud Shamal itu, anak ini kalau tidak habis disiksa ya jadi kelinci percobaan. Atau dua-duanya. Cuma itu yang bisa menyebabkan bekas luka seperti disayat-sayat begitu"

'Terus kenapa perumpaannya sashimi sih? Anak ini kan bukan ikan' *terserah author dong, mau istilahnya gimana*

"Jadi sekarang masalahnya beres kan? Kalau sudah aku pulang yaa, kan kasihan para gadis-gadis diluar sana. Mereka semua kebingungan mencari pangeran mereka yang hilang dari pandangan. Sebagai playboy yang bertanggung jawab aku harus cepat kembali ke pelukan mereka~" habis ngomong ga jelas begitu Shamal langsung ngacir pergi dari sana *bilang aja mau kabur*

"A-ano Reborn, terus setelah ini bagaimana? Anak ini mau kita apakan?"

Reborn diam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Setelah mendengar pemeriksaan Shamal kita tahu kalau anak ini bukan orang biasa, lebih baik kita tunggu dia sadar baru kita tanyai. Kalau ternyata anak ini berbahaya.. Yah, kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan ya.." *aura mencurigakan menguar kemana-mana*

Sampai disini Tsuna cuma bisa cengo. Teorinya sekali lagi terbukti benar, Reborn memang benar-benar bayi sadis berbahaya, titisan setan, derita massa, dan.. BUAGH! *insert adegan Tsuna mental karena jadi di pukul pake palu leon 10 TON ntu* Oh ya, aku lupa. Reborn kan bisa baca pikiran orang.

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

**Epic Fail, **

**Jelek bangeeeet.. Huaaa Cookie depresi nih, , kok jadi ancur gini plotnya? **

**(Reader: Mana gue tau, kan elo yang tulis sendiri ni cerita!)**

**Urgh! Cookie tulis fic ini awalnya pas tepat sebelum ujian dan diselesaikan waktu Cookie ujian remidial. Jadi Cookie mohon maaf kalo jadinya kayak begini, nilai Cookie bener-bener hancur berantakan! Ya iyalah, kalo nggak mana mungkin remidi. Well, di tengah-tengah ujian Cookie juga ambruk, teler,dsb jadi sempat nggak masuk trus ikut susulan deh, sial banget. Haah, oke deh, Cookie hentikan dulu acara curcolnya ntar bikin para readers ikutan depresi lagi.**

**Oya, fic ini ngambil timeline tepat saat Vongola Crew balik dari Future Ark. Cookie sebenarnya ngerencanain ngambil waktu mereka udah SMA, tapi Cookie batalin karena Cookie rasa lebih nyambung kayak begini. Tentang Shimon Crew Cookie belum sertain di fic ini, soalnya ceritanya belum keliatan jelas. Jadi daripada ngerusak plot Amano Akira-sensei, Cookie mutusin nggak munculin mereka sebelum Cookie nemu inti Ark ini. Tapi tenang aja, Cookie tetap bakal jejelin mereka kesini kok, entah dengan cara apa nanti..**

**Seperti biasa, Cookie masih menerima usul buat pairing-nya nanti. Dan kalau para Reader ada usul, pertanyaan, kritik membangun atau cuma mau bilang pendapat Readers tentang fic gak nggenah ini, Cookie terima dengan senang hati! Jadi para reader tersayang *digeplak* silakan pencet tombol biru imut bertuliskan 'REVIEW' dibawah ini yaa, , Cookie kasih Cookies *bukan saya!* untuk anda semua! Buatan sendiri loh! (sapa juga yang nanya)**


End file.
